Good Things, Tiny Packages
by Sully-van
Summary: They say that good things come in small packages. This is especially true for Portgas D. Ace who meets an injured dwarf named Monkey D. Luffy walking home from work one day. Who knew something so small could make such a big impact on his life? Ace/Luffy, dwarf!Luffy AU
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:** This is completely self-indulgent and is most likely going to turn M in future Oops! Hahaha... It's going to be a drabble series, a few hundred words for every chapter. There will be updates every Sunday or Monday!

I made Luffy a dwarf because of the tontatta tribe in the dressrosa arc yeah

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ace walks home slowly, hands stuffed in his pockets and a cigarette in between his lips. His shift at the music store hadn't been hectic or exciting at all, in fact it was actually pretty boring and the twenty year old was just glad that it was over.

Thunder rumbles lowly in the cloudy sky, signaling that a storm would probably start soon. It isn't too cold, but Ace still has to wear a jacket. He hopes he makes it home before the storm starts however, because he forgot an umbrella.

Ace decides to take the backstreets home, knowing that he'll be able to get home quicker and avoid all of the masses of people in the city.

He's in an alley when he hears it. It's low growling, like a cat, followed by a high-pitched scream that is reminiscent of a battle cry. A crash resounds in the alley and the cat shrieking before it hisses sharply.

Ace follows the noise and finds an old alley cat crouched above something tiny and struggling. The twenty year old can hear whatever the cat's perched over make tiny squeaks and even shouts.

He finally sees what it is when the cat pulls it's claws back, ready to make a finishing blow.

It's a tiny, heavily beaten up dwarf underneath the cat. Ace can't move quick enough, his cigarette falling from his lips as he picks the cat up by its scruff. He nearly gets scratched as the cat shrieks and growls at him, but manages to scare it off after he places it down as far away from the dwarf that he can.

Dwarfs weren't that uncommon and, while the majority of them tended to live in more isolated areas, there were a few groups of dwarfs notorious around the city for stealing things and even some that lived in houses with humans.

He kneels down and looks at the dwarf carefully. He's awake, but just barely. Their eyes are blue and hazed over in pain, bloody scratches all over his tiny body. The dwarf is unbelievably tiny, with a black fluffy tail and a slightly tattered straw hat hanging from a string on his neck.

"Shit…" Ace whispers and the dwarf tries to look up at him, but whimpers in pain, his eyes shutting tight. "Shit! It's okay, I'll help you! Don't fall asleep!"

His only answer is another pained whimper and a groan as he scoops the tiny dwarf into his hands. The dwarf fits in Ace's palm perfectly, curling into a little ball as a defense measure.

Ace stands up quickly, walking out of the alley and to his apartment as quick as possible without jostling the injured dwarft. He tucks his hands inside of his leather jacket to protect the tiny dwarf from the drizzle that is beginning to sprinkle.

With the small, hurt dwarf cradled carefully in his hands Ace can't exactly say that his day is boring anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** I... Remember when I said that I was going to update this every weekend but ended up really stressed which led to really bad writers block? Yeah... I'm really sorry about that, but luckily I have gotten over that and here's another chapter and I will try my best to update more often!

Thank you so much for the great response so far!

* * *

The rain stated pouring right as Ace's apartment was in sight. The twenty-year-old curses and hold the dwarf cradled in his hands closer to his chest. He hopes it's still okay and that he'll make it to his apartment on time to give it first aid.

Ace takes the tiny, occasional squirms he feels as good signs even if they're weak. The black, fluffy tail tickles his palm with every squirm.

"It'll be okay." Ace murmurs. He isn't sure if it's for himself, for the dwarf, or for both of them.

The doorman at his apartment sees him and opens the door greets him, and Ace greets him back quickly before running off because as the elevator is conveniently open. The elevator doors close and he presses the button for the third floor with his elbow quick and carefully.

He looks into his hands and the dwarf is still bleeding, staining Ace's hands with blood. The little dwarf's face is contorted in pain, but one of its eyes open when it senses Ace looking at it.

"Hurts…" The dwarf whispers in a squeaky and pained voice.

Carefully, Ace bends one of his fingers and rubs it against the dwarf's soft, yet dirty, hair in a comforting gesture. The dwarf nuzzles into Ace's touch, but

"It'll feel better soon." He soothes as the elevator comes to a stop with a ding. A soft, mewl-like sound meets Ace's ears as he walks out of the elevator and down the hall to an apartment Ace has no choice but to shift the dwarf to one hand in order to knock on the door.

"Sorry!" Ace apologizes as the dwarf makes a louder, pained sound. "Shit! C'mon, open the door!"

He prays silently that his neighbor is home and is relieved when the door is opened.

Unfortunately it's his other neighbor, Eustass Kidd. The pale, redheaded goth male looks at Ace unimpressed, raising a hairless brow at the soaking wet Ace.

"What do you want Portgas?" Kidd says, looking annoyed like he usually does.

"Is Law home? I really need his help." Ace responds, talking quickly.

Kidd roles his eyes and turns his head. "Trafalgar, Portgas is here to leech off of you again."

"What a surprise." Trafalgar Law's voice cuts in dryly, the tall dark-skinned and tired looking man coming into view. "What is it you need my help for

He knows that this is going to cost him, but Ace holds out the tiny, injured dwarf to the doctor, his eyes pleading. "I really need your help."

Law looks down at the whimpering dwarf in Ace's palm and then back up at Ace's face. The twenty-four year old smirks and Ace automatically has a bad feeling about it.

"Bring him in." Law says, beckoning Ace in.

The freckled man follows, looking down at the tiny dwarf in his hands and assuring himself that whatever Law will make him do as payment will be worth it in the end.


End file.
